Redemption
by TyDye501st
Summary: Seeing the light, Anakin hopes he can salvage the Republic and the Jedi Order. Things change rapidly, but all unite to save a thousand years of freedom from an era of tyranny. Dedicated to Altairra for the inspiration.
1. Seeing the Light

I do not own any of the following content within this fanfiction, all is just for amusement and no profit.

This fanfiction is dedicated to **Altairra **for offering me this challenge. I hope he likes it as well as the rest of you :3

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Some spacers back in the day said whenever colonizing the planets that Mustafar was a planet of pure hatred and evil, but some others say that seeing this boiling orb of Hell made them see the light of humanity that they're grateful for. This would do exactly that for a tormented young soul lost within the Hellish depths of corruption he swore to destroy as his master patronized him for. Waves of heavenly blue illuminated the fury-dimmed platforms of the factory. The two blades of light swinging in conflict like a dangerous machine anyone would be foolish to toil around with, one mistaken move could lead to a fatal wound and possibly an ascension to the heavens the blue blades represent. It was one mistake of a move that Kenobi failed to avoid as he did back at Geonosis and a lunge of Vader's saber pierced the shoulder of Anakin's former master.<p>

Once realizing that he was about to destroy his own master, Anakin fell down on his knees and dropped his weapon observing with pain and realizing the fool he made himself. He realized that he was merely a jester to perform tricks for a manipulative politician. Yes, the Jedi were destroyed but not because they tried to overthrow the senate because they tried to overthrow the head of the senate, the source of all corruption explaining Obi-Wan's advice, "Never trust a politician." He destroyed the Jedi Order not out of the righteous crusade Palpatine claimed it was for, but out of hatred for the fact they disagreed. They compromised nothing, not even falling in love. They advised for him to let go, but letting go was just something he would not do. And now where was he? He had lost all he fought so furiously for, his wife, his family and everything he fought along his family to stand for. Everybody, gone all because of his obsession for eternal life for his wife.

The former Sith Apprentice looked upon Obi-Wan's body falling unconscious and blood and char starting to soak his robes. Anakin retrieved his and his master's lightsabers and went under his Master's good arm and reached under his legs to carry him towards the ship Padme flew to the planet. He saw a golden droid carrying his wife into the ship and he urged the droid, "Let's go Threepio?"

The Droid did the opposite in fear, "Please, Master Anakin, I was only trying to help her!"

Another shorter droid beeped a series of scolding sounds to Anakin and he replied, "I know what I did was stupid. Let's just get Obi-Wan and Padme to a nearby hospital."

While Threepio placed Padme on a bed and went to the cockpit to get the ship lifting off, Anakin placed Obi-Wan and got out a first-aid kit to heal the physical wounds he caused to his master, but only realizing his he would wake up with wounds only time could heal. After applying the bacta-soaked wrapping to the wound, the pain of the cut must have awakened Obi-Wan.

He rasply asked, "Anakin?"

The Jedi got on his knees and held Obi-Wan's hand, "You're going to be ok, I promise you."

As if giving him hope, the patient squeezed back and he replied, "The Force was with us, Anakin."

He only replied, "It still is."

The Master replied, "I do hope Anakin or else I will become one with it."

Anakin snapped, "Don't talk like that, Master! You made it through a war, you're going to make it now."

Suddenly the old master gave Anakin the most stern look he could and he replied, "The war is not over yet."

Nodding in acceptance Anakin replied, "I'm going to see the course to see if we're near a hospital."

He got up and saw Padme was still unconscious. He went down to check her pulse from her neck, there was a weak beat but still enough to live through a short trip, hopefully.

* * *

><p>He exited the room and sat next to Threepio asking, "Did Obi-Wan have preset coordinates?"<p>

"I was just piloting us to the hyperspace route."

In curiosity he asked, "What system?"

"I believe we'll be arriving at Polis Massa."

Strange, he never heard of the planet. Probably a reason that was chosen in case Vader lived long enough to destroy Padme and his child. He just can't believe that he almost killed her as he clenched his fist, combusting into tears and Threepio asked, "Master Anakin, I believe you are in an emotional outburst."

He replied, "Jedi don't harbor emotions."

The droid replied, "May I suggest it's a human emotion that causes you this then?"

The Jedi thought and he thought, _"Fear is a path of the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate and Hate...leads to suffering."_

Why in death's name did he not listen to that little, green library of wisdom? Only twenty five years had he endured the galaxy's troubles and he dares questions a being of 900 years, accumulated wisdom he could never comprehend. He was lucky that he would even be able to become a Jedi. Something else kicked in, it was negative prophecies that led him to this state in the first place. Toss away the pessimism, there was still a war to fight.

The Golden droid was interrupting his thoughts, "Anakin!"

He calmly replied, "Yes, Threepio?"

"We arrived."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Will Bail Organa and Yoda accept Anakin back into the Republic or will they judge him for his treason? Will Padme and Obi-Wan live or become one with the Force?<p>

Please criticize and see improvements for the next chapter or future stories, thank you :)


	2. Turning of the Tides

I do not own any of the following content within this fanfiction, all is just for amusement and no profit.

This fanfiction is dedicated to **Altairra **for offering me this challenge. I hope he likes it as well as the rest of you :3

Enjoy

* * *

><p>A large silver, shining wing glided across the dark asteroids of Polis Massa with an abandoned environment as empty as the reputation of the system. However within one of the asteroids was a station which was occupied by few living beings of foreign visitation. Within one of the towers was almost an eon of wisdom encarnated in a little, green being meditating on the matters at hand. Throughout his thorough concentration he was interrupted by a senator.<p>

"Master Yoda, they're here."

The ship landed and at first a protocal droid departed carrying Padme, but the second passenger caused alarm. Organa had drawn his pistol aiming it at Anakin who was carrying a wounded Jedi.

"Stand down, Skywalker!"

He looked to him and said, "Obi-Wan needs medical attention immediately; there's no time to waist."

"What of Padme?"

"Same for her."

* * *

><p>While Obi-Wan was away in a room recovering, Anakin went to tend to his wife to see her finally awake.<p>

"Annie?" She mumbled.

He assured, "I'm here for you, Padme."

"They're coming!" She started to groan in pain.

He looked on with shock as she entered the ER with the droids working on her. Once they were in the observatory, they looked to Anakin with a questioning glance. No answer was given.

"Something you kept from the order, Skywalker?" An aged voice inquired.

He nodded away while he allowed Yoda to search his thoughts and finally the Jedi Master giggled. The Knight looked to Yoda confused of his amusement.

Anakin asked, "Master?"

"In the Jedi Order many years you have been in. But having a child; predict I would not."

He looked on towards Padme with worry while Yoda looked on with a serious stare and he said, "Broken a code you have, but too few of us there are to expel you."

"So what would you have me do?"

"Almost unforgiveable to kill all those Jedi it is. Although if order you want to the Republic, train your children we will."

"Will they have to?" Anakin asked frightfully.

"Your spirit is not one of compromise. Your choice it is."

He would have to discuss this with his wife, but for now he would have to see if his wife would live. Senator Organa said, "I'll go check with Master Kenobi."

* * *

><p><strong>Coruscaunt<strong>

Within the dark rooms of the former Chancellor's office, Sidious was meditating only to find...his apprentice gone. There was a great disturbance in the Force, but he could not track it however he forsees them returning. This didn't cease his anger and for the first time in his life the patient Sith Lord became frustrated to a boiling point.

"So Lord Vader is dead."

Dead echoed in his head as if it was taunting him. Mas Amedda came to approach the Emperor with an annoying bureaucratic message.

"The Senatorial Commitee would like to be informed whether they should rebuild the rotunda or completely destroy it."

He turned his seat with an evil glare through his pair of yellow, predatory eyes and he stood up to walk towards the man.

"Is that all you care for? Whether the Senate is sastisfied anymore?"

"I never meant anything by it, Chance-I mean Emperor."

"Well I do recall when I said I would relieve you once you're finished with your duties."

"So you're retiring me."

"Oh no." He cackled and locked the doors.

"Oh I believe I can't have one bear witness against me."

"Your Majesty, I will say nothing!" He panicked

"You're right." He lifted the being off the ground and he panicked. He floated the former politician towards the already shattered window not to be repaired until the afternoon. He shoved Amedda towards the edge of the window.

"Palpatine, please!"

He released an arc of lightning to silence him.

"Now, Amedda, you will die!"

He lifted the humanoid, this time by his neck constricting his windpipe almost killing him. He relieved the grip and a force of the lightning sent him hurling out the window thousands of stories down where once a Jedi Master took his place thanks to Vader. He snarled once more and unlocked the doors in case anyone else would come in with something more important. He activated the hologram and a bureaucratic clerk came up.

"Let the Senatorial Committee know that Speaker of the House Mas Amedda is no longer in services and that I will no longer be in need of a cabinet. Have them arrested immediately."

"Including the Speaker?"

"The Speaker is no longer with us."

"Yes, your Majesty, understood."

The hologram faded and he glared out the shattered glass that seemed to be the encarnation of his dreams as ruling the galaxy with the most powerful being in the galaxy. No, he would destroy the chosen one and only he could be the most powerful Sith in history. And if Skywalker will not repent, somebody will.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>What will the remaining Jedi Order do? What will the sentimental senators of the Old Republic do? Find out in the next chapter of Redemption and please leave some critique.<p> 


	3. The Force Ripples

I do not own any of the following content within this fanfiction, all is just for amusement and no profit.

This fanfiction is dedicated to **Altairra **for offering me this challenge. I hope he likes it as well as the rest of you :3

Enjoy

* * *

><p>A moment of beauty happened in the Skywalker family with much pain and labor through all around them. While Anakin remained in tears witnessing his wife in pain, only being able to hold her hand with his right hand; the artificial limb. It seemed to be a cruel irony as the relationship they had would have almost been ended by that piece of mechanical life consuming another, a reminder of the man he once was. Another cruel irony is that the very hand that almost took her life was to be there to comfort her, but connected to a completely different man. She screamed causing Anakin to look at the ground with a lump in his throat from the emotion pouring out. Even the strict Jedi Master Yoda beared some sympathy despite the Jedi Knight's defiance. He looked to Padme once the first one was out, he interpreted the droid's language.<p>

"It's a boy."

She sobbed, "Luke."

She smiled in joy as she reached out to the baby Anakin took from the droid, wrapping it in a swab. At last it was over Anakin thought when he saw the smile he fell in love with. Life has a cruel way of correction once she felt something else. Anakin looked onward as something else was coming out the metal covering her lower torso. The droid comforted as he gave Luke to the Senator Organa and he recieved the next baby.

With trouble her husband managed to say, "It's a girl."

She sighed and repeated, "Leia."

Anakin kneeled next to his wife sobbing promising, "I will never hurt you ever again, I promise Padme. I will never hurt you."

She smiled and wiped a tear from his face, "Annie, we're fine. There's still hope. I'm just glad you're back."

Ignoring the environment around him he embraced her the best he could. He whispered, "I'm glad you're alive."

* * *

><p>Hours later they settled the children, but Anakin had more matters at hand. They gathered in the Tantive IV's meeting room to discuss the future plans ahead.<p>

Yoda says, "Hide the children we must, if the Jedi Order is to survive."

Anakin suggested, "Master, if we attack him now he will be too weak to repel us."

Obi-Wan reasoned, "Anakin, the clones?"

He realized they were no longer under command of the Jedi Order and he cursed, "Sith spit!"

"And now the Jedi are only us, and those who survive in the galaxy." Yoda sighs and mourns in silence.

Organa states, "The most important thing is where the children are to be settled at."

Anakin defends, "With me of course!"

Obi-Wan rationalizes, "Meaning a place they could hide from Palpatine's senses."

Yoda suggested, "To Tatooine, to his family send them."

Anakin says, "And I'll raise my own children in the ways of the Force."

Yoda grimaces and says, "Due to your former allegiance to the Sith Order, trust you I can not."

The being had a point, but it was not something he wanted to hear. Discipline was what he failed to comply with before, but now he would keep his tongue in check.

Obi-Wan suggests, "I will be the one to supervise Anakin in his training."

Bail got up and said, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be discussing with Ms. Amidala what her plans will be."

Everybody excused him and Yoda called the two Jedi closer.

"Training I have for you two. An old master that learned to be one with the Force. Obi-Wan, your old master."

The former padawan gasped, "Qui-Gon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kashyyyk<strong>

The whole planet came under fire after the reformation of the Old Republic as the Imperial Ventalor class Star Destroyers surrounded the planet and a man with a certain mission came in a white shuttle. Armies of the Empire were landing with a reverse turn of events. The wookies once fighting alongside the "Knights of the Republic" were now battling the Gestapo of the New Order. Amongst the military V-wing fighters bombarding the jungles, LAAT gunships dropping troops off to conquer the tree villages of the planet, a white diplomatic shuttle landed with Imperial Guards exiting the vehicle and coming out was a black cloaked man walking on a cane used for deception.

An Clone Commander approached the figure, "Your Majesty, there's been a delay but I assure you everything is in good progress."

Sidious berated, "I am not here to monitor your conquest of these savage beasts, Commander. I am here on a mission of my own. Now please, focus on the matter at hand."

As if to emphasize, Sidious sent an arc of lightning into a wookie flying down from a tree and sent the creature flying into a tree and the Clone proceeded with the rest of his unit deeper into the jungle. The Emperor dismissed his guard, "Just worry of the ship, gentlemen. I can handle this beastly environment from here."

Alone the Sith Lord proceeded blowing away obstacles including pitiful fortifications the native species built up to repel such assault intended once for droids. Throughout the chaos of battle, he followed his senses finally to a hut built into a tree with a Jedi inside it.

"Dark Lord, you won't find anything here!" a hooded man boldly claimed.

The Sith hissed, "You cannot hide yourself, Jedi!"

He sent lightning only for the man to intercept the blast with his lightsaber. Pathetically not for long as he held it firmly in place only for the Emperor to come closer until the two energies collided and caused a small burst of energy to send the man into his hut. He entered through the cloth and looked around to find the same Jedi charred from the blast. He lifted him into the air.

"I sense a being with much greater power, Jedi!" he spat.

He then demanded, "Where is your master?"

"The Dark Side has clouded your mind. One of your apprentices killed my master days ago."

"Then be joyous to join his fate."

He felt a use of the Force and heard an ignition of a lightsaber. He looked to the source and found a boy confused at what he was doing at first gripping the weapon with two hands. The predator smiled and hissed, "So you hold a son as well? Reminds me of a certain apprentice. If you can not turn the father, then turn the son!"

He slung the Jedi into the ground of the hut and he shocked him causing his body to jolt in all sorts of directions until finally his body was cooked of any life. He looked to the boy and he retrieved his lightsaber from the boy's grip and he sent another arc of lightning into the son he found.

"From now on, you will call me master!" He sent another arc into the boy.

"This is for your defiance." He shocked him yet again causing the youthful agony. He would stop before his rage completely kills him. Troopers came into the hut and they saw the boy was dying. They aimed their rifles only for the Emperor to dismiss their hostilties.

"Get a Med-Evac for the boy and put him in my personal hospital on Coruscaunt."

The leading officer replied, "Yes your Majesty!"

Sidious cackled and he ranted, "I will get my revenge yet, Lord Vader!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Will the boy survive Sidious's training? Will Anakin and Padme raise their family together? When will the Republic be restored?<p>

Review or subcribe to find out.


	4. Reader's Note PLEASE READ

**Reader's Note:**

**I'll be heading off to Basic Training in the Army so I won't be able to interact with anything in the outside world for a long period of time. But as soon as I find something I will continue writing for you guys out there.**

**I'm sorry guys, but duty calls...**

**Thank you guys for the support**


End file.
